First Kiss
by Kang Hyena
Summary: Kris dan Tao sudah menjalani hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih selama hampir satu tahun. Tapi Kris belum pernah sekalipun mencium Tao. Apakah Kris akan tetap tidak mencium Tao walaupun Tao sendiri yang memintanya? A request fic from oraurus, and Riszaaa. KrisTao Couple, YAOI.


**First Kiss**

**Disclaimer** : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya.

**Author** : Kang Hyena a.k.a Evelyn Kang

**Cast** :

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

Slight Cast :

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

**Genre** : Romance

**Length** : Oneshoot

**Summary** :

Kris dan Tao sudah menjalani hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih selama hampir satu tahun. Tapi Kris belum pernah sekalipun mencium Tao. Apakah Kris akan tetap tidak mencium Tao walaupun dia sendiri yang memintanya? | A request fic from _**oraurus**_, and _**Riszaaa**_.

Ini YAOI so Don't Like Don't Read.

**Author's Note** :

Hallo ^^

Terima kasih banyak untuk reviewnya di **The Beauty and The Wolves**.

Ini adalah fanfic _request_ dari _**oraurus**_ dan _**Riszaa**_ yang meminta KrisTao _oneshoot romance _ dan _fluff_. Aku tidak tahu ini sudah bisa disebut _fluff_ atau belum, tapi kuharap ceritanya sudah cukup manis ^^

Untuk _request_ lainnya ditunggu ya. Kalau aku punya waktu luang dan inspirasi yang memadai, pasti aku buatkan ^^

.

.

.

.

**First Kiss **

"Mr. Huang, kau dipanggil oleh Mr. Kim di ruangannya."

Ucap seorang gadis yang berdiri di depan pintu ruang kelas. Setelah mengucapkan itu, gadis itu pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan kelas tersebut. Setelah mendengar ucapan gadis tersebut seorang pria mungil bermata bulat langsung menyikut seorang pria bermata panda dengan rambut hitam legam yang duduk di sampingnya. Pria itu tengah memejamkan matanya dengan telinga yang disumpal oleh _earphone_. Pria itu sedikit tersentak karena disikut secara tiba-tiba.

Pria itu menoleh ke arah pria yang tadi menyikutnya, "Aduh, ada apa sih, Kyungsoo?"

Pria bermata bulat yang dipanggil 'Kyungsoo' itu berdecak pelan, "Kau tidak dengar? Tadi ada yang mengatakan kalau kau dipanggil Mr. Kim, dia menunggumu di ruangannya."

Pria bermata panda itu membulatkan matanya, "Apa? Tapi kenapa? Aku kan tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, "Aku tidak tahu, Tao. Tapi sebaiknya kau segera pergi ke ruangannya sebelum kau benar-benar mendapat masalah. Kurasa kau belum lupa kalau Mr. Kim adalah dosen paling _killer_ di kampus ini."

Pria bermata panda yang bernama 'Tao' itu mengangguk kecil, "Aku kesana dulu, ya." Tao berdiri dari kursinya dengan cepat kemudian dia berlari kecil keluar kelasnya.

Sementara Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan temannya itu. Kemudian Kyungsoo mengambil sebuah buku teks tebal dari tasnya dan mulai membacanya.

_**Drrt Drrt **_

Suara getaran yang berasal dari meja membuat Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku tebalnya. Dia menunduk dan melihat sebuah ponsel berwarna putih yang terletak di meja.

Kyungsoo mengambil ponsel putih tersebut, "Ini kan ponsel Tao. Anak bodoh, dia meninggalkan ponselnya di sini." Kyungsoo menatap nama yang berkedip-kedip di ponsel milik Tao, _'Kris Gege Calling'_

Kyungsoo meletakkan kembali ponsel tersebut di meja dan membiarkan ponsel itu terus bergetar. Dia tidak enak bila dengan seenaknya mengangkat telepon dari ponsel orang lain, walaupun sebenarnya dia mengenal siapa yang bernama _'Kris Gege'_ itu. Dia adalah kekasih Tao.

Tak lama kemudian, ponsel itu berhenti bergetar lalu kembali bergetar lagi dan begitu seterusnya hingga tiga kali. Kyungsoo mengerang kesal, kemudian dia menyambar ponsel milik Tao dan tanpa pikir panjang mengangkat telepon dari Kris.

"_Hall–_"

"Hallo, Kris? Ini Kyungsoo, maaf tapi Tao sedang tidak ada di sini. Dia meninggalkan ponselnya di meja. Ada pesan?" kata Kyungsoo cepat bahkan sebelum Kris selesai mengucapkan 'Hallo'.

"_Ah, begitu ya. Sayang sekali."_

"Iya, jadi apa ada pesan, Kris?"

"_Tidak ada, Kyungsoo. Terima kasih."_ kata Kris sebelum dia menutup teleponnya.

Kyungsoo meletakkan kembali ponsel Tao di meja dan kembali sibuk dengan buku teksnya.

Sekitar 45 menit kemudian, Tao kembali masuk ke kelasnya dengan wajah murung. Tao menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursinya kemudian dia menundukkan kepalanya frustasi.

"Kau kenapa? Apa Mr. Kim mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk?"

Tao menoleh menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, "Di-dia bilang, tugas akhirku belum sesuai dengan kriterianya dan menyuruhku membuatnya ulang atau dia akan membuatku mengulang mata kuliahnya di semester depan. Padahal aku sudah mengerjakan tugas itu hampir dua bulan. Aah, aku membenci si tua gendut jelek dan galak itu!" Tao membenturkan kepalanya ke meja.

Astaga, demi Tuhan Tao merasa bahwa dia sudah mengerjakan tugas akhirnya dengan sangat baik. Bahkan Tao sudah mengerjakannya sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu dan tugas itu baru dikumpulkan tiga hari yang lalu. Bagaimana bisa dosennya itu mengatakan padanya bahwa tugasnya tidak sesuai dan menyuruhnya membuat ulang? Padahal Tao sudah berkorban banyak untuk mengerjakan tugas itu, mulai dari waktunya, tenaganya, dan parahnya adalah Tao juga mengorbankan waktunya untuk bertemu dengan Kris demi mengerjakan tugas itu.

Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk kepala Tao pelan, "Sabar, Panda. Memangnya kapan _deadline_ tugas itu?"

Tao mendongak dan melirik Kyungsoo, "_Deadline_nya dua minggu lagi. Dia bilang itu hukuman untukku karena tidak mengerjakan tugas akhir dengan baik. Dan sekarang aku benar-benar bingung bagaimana menyelesaikannya." Tao mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Nanti akan aku coba untuk membantumu mengerjakan tugas itu. Jangan menangis, nanti wajahmu menjadi jelek dan Kris akan membencimu." Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil pada Tao.

Tao refleks memegang kedua pipinya, "Astaga, apakah Kris _Gege_ akan benar-benar membenciku kalau aku jelek?" tanya Tao dengan wajah yang polos dan membuatnya terlihat semakin imut dan manis.

Kyungsoo melirik sekeliling kelas dan benar saja, sebagian besar pria yang ada di sana langsung menatap Tao dengan tatapan lapar. "Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu." kata Kyungsoo pelan.

Tao memiringkan kepalanya masih dengan kedua tangan yang memegang pipinya, "Wajah seperti apa?" tanyanya polos.

Kyungsoo bisa mendengar sentakan nafas tertahan dari beberapa pria yang semakin bernafsu melihat Tao. Kyungsoo men_death_-_glare_ para pria itu semampunya, walaupun _death glare_-nya tidak ampuh sama sekali. Sebaliknya para pria itu justru ikut memandangnya dengan tatapan lapar.

"Oh, sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita keluar dari sini." Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya, lalu menyambar lengan Tao dan menyeretnya pergi dari kelas sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang akan mengancam keduanya.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengajak Tao untuk ke _cafeteria_ dan duduk di salah satu meja di sana.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Tao?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku mau susu cokelat dan makanannya terserah kau saja." jawab Tao cepat.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan, "Kau sudah 20 tahun dan kau masih ingin minum susu cokelat pada siang hari seperti ini?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Tadi pagi aku lupa minum susu karena terburu-buru. Jadi, lebih baik aku minum susu sekarang kan?" kata Tao polos.

Kyungsoo memijat pelipisnya pelan. Oh Tuhan, Tao benar-benar seperti anak berusia 5 tahun yang terjebak di dalam tubuh pemuda 20 tahun. Mana ada seorang pria berusia 20 tahun yang masih ingin minum susu cokelat di siang hari begini? Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak habis pikir melihatnya.

"Kyungie? Kau kenapa?" tanya Tao.

Kyungsoo menggeleng kecil dan pergi membelikan pesanan Tao.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pria dengan tubuh mungil –tapi tidak semungil Kyungsoo— berambut kecoklatan datang bersama seorang pria tinggi yang berkulit sangat putih. Kedua orang itu duduk di hadapan Tao.

"Hei, Tao,"

"Hai, Luhan, Sehun." sapa Tao pada dua orang itu.

"Kau sendiri? Mana Kyungsoo dan Jongin?" tanya Luhan.

"Kyungsoo sedang membelikan pesananku. Kalau Jongin, aku tidak tahu dia dimana."

Luhan mengangguk-angguk kecil mendengar jawaban Tao.

"Kau mau makan apa, Lulu?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan.

Luhan menoleh menatap Sehun, "Apa saja, Sehunnie."

Sehun mengangguk paham, kemudian pria itu berdiri. "Kalau begitu, aku belikan makanan dulu untuk kita berdua ya." Sehun menunduk dan mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas kemudian dia berlalu pergi, sementara Tao langsung menunduk dengan wajah merah saat melihat Sehun mengecup Luhan.

Luhan menatap Tao dengan bingung, "Kau kenapa, Tao?"

Tao menggeleng kecil kemudian dia menatap Luhan, "Lu, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"Tanyakan saja,"

Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup, "Uhm~ aku mau tanya, sebenarnya ciuman itu bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Tao dengan wajah merah padam.

Luhan menatap Tao dengan terkejut, "Kau belum pernah ciuman?"

Tao menggeleng kecil.

"Astaga, kau serius? Lalu apa saja yang kau lakukan bersama Kris _Gege_-mu itu kalau kalian bersama?" tanya Luhan dengan nada terkejut.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Kyungsoo yang baru saja kembali dari memesan makanan bersama Sehun yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Kyungsoo, kau percaya tidak? Ternyata selama ini Taozi belum pernah dicium oleh Kris! Sungguh diluar dugaan." kata Luhan.

"Apa? Benarkah?" kata Kyungsoo sambil menatap Tao.

Sehun terkekeh pelan, "Padahal yang aku tahu, Kris itu paling mesum diantara kami. Dia kan yang paling tua. Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia belum mencium Tao."

Tao menggembungkan pipinya kesal, "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku belum pernah ciuman? Dan Sehun, Kris _Gege_ku tidak mesum!" kata Tao sambil menatap Sehun tajam.

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Hallo semua, kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" kata seorang pria berkulit _tan_ yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sebelah meja mereka.

"Ah, Jonginnie. Ayo duduk." sapa Kyungsoo ceria saat melihat kekasihnya itu.

Jongin tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Kyungsoo, kemudian dia menunduk untuk mencium pipi Kyungsoo lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa sih? Kelihatannya seru sekali." tanya Jongin.

Sehun menunjuk Tao, "Kami sedang membicarakan Kris yang ternyata belum pernah mencium Tao."

Jongin membelalakkan matanya, "Hah? Benarkah? Bukankah Kris itu yang paling mesum diantara kau dan aku? Bagaimana mungkin dia belum pernah mencium Tao?"

Tao menatap Jongin tajam, "Jangan menyebut Kris _Gege_ mesum, Jongin! Dia tidak mesum!"

Jongin memutar bola matanya, "Oh ayolah, Kris bahkan sudah sering melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman dengan mantan-mantannya dulu. Apanya yang tidak mesum?"

Tao langsung terdiam mendengar kata-kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo menyikut perut Jongin pelan, "Jangan bicara seperti itu." lirih Kyungsoo sambil melirik Tao yang langsung terlihat murung.

Jongin refleks menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, dia lupa bahwa seharusnya dia tidak mengatakan itu pada Tao. Kris sudah melarang mereka semua untuk menceritakan masa lalunya yang bebas pada Tao.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil pada Tao, "Sudahlah. Lupakan percakapan tadi. Tao, sebaiknya kau minum dulu susunya, nanti dingin." Kyungsoo menyodorkan gelas susu cokelat milik Tao.

Tao menatap gelas susunya tanpa minat, "Tidak usah. Aku sudah tidak lapar."

Tao menarik tasnya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya, sementara Jongin menepuk dahinya pelan. "Aku pasti mati dibunuh Kris." gumam Jongin.

.

.

.

Tao tengah menunggu Kris menjemputnya di gerbang depan gedung kampusnya. Tao menunduk dan sesekali dia menendang-nendang kerikil kecil yang berada di bawah kakinya untuk membunuh rasa bosannya. Sebenarnya perkataan Jongin tadi masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Kris sudah pernah melakukan hal yang lebih dari ciuman? Apa maksudnya? Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan setelah ciuman?

_**Tiin Tiin **_

Suara klakson mobil yang berasal dari depannya membuat Tao mendongak. Dia melihat Lamborghini milik Kris berhenti di hadapannya. Tak lama kemudian sosok Kris keluar dari mobilnya dan dia langsung menghampiri Tao.

"Hei, _Baby_. Maaf _Gege_ lama, tadi ada rapat di kantor." kata Kris sambil mengusap kepala Tao.

Kris memang seorang CEO di perusahaan besar milik orang tuanya. Karena itulah dia sangat sibuk dan waktunya untuk bertemu dengan Tao hanya pada saat Kris menjemputnya seperti ini. Itupun tidak setiap hari lantaran Kris sangat sibuk. Walaupun terkadang Kris sering memaksakan dirinya untuk datang menjemput Tao. Pada awalnya Tao sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Kris akan menyukainya dan memintanya menjadi kekasih pria tampan berambut pirang itu. Tao tidak mengerti alasan Kris menyukainya, karena dia sudah terlampau senang saat Kris mengatakan bahwa pria itu menyukainya. Tapi sekarang, Tao mulai sadar. Apa yang membuat Kris menyukainya? Tao hanya pria biasa. Dia tidak cantik seperti Luhan, mungil seperti Kyungsoo dan dia juga tidak ceria seperti Baekhyun sepupunya itu.

"_Baby_? Kau kenapa? Kenapa melamun?" tanya Kris sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya di depan wajah Tao.

Tao tersentak kecil, "A-ah tidak apa-apa, _Ge_. Ayo pulang, Tao mengantuk."

Kris mengangguk pelan kemudian dia menggandeng Tao ke mobilnya.

Selama perjalanan, Tao hanya diam dan menatap ke jendela. Sementara Kris sibuk menyetir dan sesekali menerima telepon dari kantornya.

Tao menoleh menatap Kris, "_Gege_, apa aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu?"

Kris melirik Tao sekilas karena dia sedang menyetir, "Tentu saja, _Honey._ Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?"

Tao merubah posisinya menjadi menghadap Kris, "Sebelum _Gege_ bersamaku, ada berapa orang yang pernah menjadi kekasih _Gege_?"

Kris menoleh cepat dan menatap Tao, untungnya saat ini mereka sedang menunggu lampu merah sehingga Kris bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan raya. "Kau bicara apa, Sayang? Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Habisnya tadi Jongin bilang padaku kalau Kris _Gege_ sudah memiliki banyak mantan kekasih dan melakukan .. uhm.. melakukan…" Tao sangat malu untuk mengucapkan kata 'ciuman' di depan Kris.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Kris lagi sambil melajukan mobilnya karena lampu lalu lintas sudah berubah warna menjadi hijau.

"Itu lho, _Ge_. Melakukan itu..—" Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Itu apa, _Baby_ Panda? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu kalau kau tidak mengatakannya dengan jelas."

Tao menarik nafas dalam, "Me-mereka bilang, _Gege_ dan mantan-mantan kekasih _Gege_ dulu sudah sering melakukan.." Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya sekilas, "ci-ciuman.." lirihnya pelan.

Kris refleks mengerem saat mendengar ucapan Tao, untungnya mereka berdua mengenakan _safety belt_ sehingga mereka tidak terluka, tapi tentu saja Kris langsung mendapatkan bunyi klakson secara beruntun dan keras dari arah belakang karena dia mengerem mendadak.

"_Ge-gege_, kau mengagetkanku.." kata Tao sambil menoleh menatap Kris.

Kris berdehem pelan kemudian dia meminggirkan mobilnya. Setelah meminggirkan mobilnya dengan aman, Kris pun menoleh menatap Tao. "Siapa yang mengatakan itu padamu, hmm?" tanya Kris sambil menatap dalam-dalam mata Tao.

Tao menunduk, dia selalu merasa gugup kalau Kris sudah menatapnya seperti itu, "Jo-Jongin yang bilang begitu, _Ge_."

Kris menggeram pelan, "Anak itu, awas saja dia." gumam Kris pelan.

"_Gege_ bilang apa tadi?" tanya Tao sambil mendongak karena dia tidak terlalu menangkap kata-kata yang Kris ucapkan.

Kris langsung merubah ekspresi wajahnya yang tadinya menyeramkan menjadi lembut kembali, dia mengusap kepala Tao pelan. "Bukan apa-apa, _Baby_. Lupakan saja apa yang Jongin ucapkan."

"Tapi aku penasaran, _Ge_. Apa itu benar?"

Kris menghela nafas pelan, "Ya, itu benar."

Tao menunduk, dia merasa hatinya sakit saat Kris membenarkan ucapan Jongin. "Ka-kalau begitu, kenapa _Gege_ tidak pernah menciumku? Apa _Gege_ tidak mencintaiku?"

Kris terbelalak mendengar ucapan Tao, "Tentu saja tidak, _Honey_. Aku sangat mencintaimu." jawab Kris. 'Dan karena terlalu mencintaimu, aku jadi tidak tega merusak kepolosanmu.' tambah Kris dalam hatinya.

"Kalau _Gege_ mencintai Tao. Tao mau _Gege_ mencium Tao, sekarang." Tao mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kris.

Kris meneguk salivanya gugup, oh ayolah dia benar-benar tidak tahan melihat wajah Tao sekarang. Kalau saja Kris tidak terlalu menyayangi pemuda di hadapannya ini, sudah pasti Kris akan menyerang Tao sekarang juga.

Kris menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Sudahlah, lupakan saja apapun yang dikatakan Jongin padamu. Sekarang _Gege_ akan mengantarkanmu pulang, _Gege_ bisa terlambat menghadiri rapat."

Kris kembali menatap ke depan dan melajukan mobilnya. Sementara Tao menunduk dalam sambil berusaha menahan airmata yang sudah berada di kelopak matanya.

'Pasti Kris _Gege_ tidak menyukaiku.'

.

.

.

.

Tao memutuskan untuk menghindari Kris sejak semalam. Kebetulan hari ini dia tidak ada jadwal kuliah, jadi dia tidak bertemu dengan Kris karena biasanya pria itu mengantarnya ke kampus setiap pagi. Saat ini Tao tengah asik bermalas-malasan di tempat tidurnya.

_**Drrt Drrt **_

Suara getaran ponselnya membuat Tao beranjak duduk, matanya mencari-cari benda persegi berwarna putih itu. Setelah menemukannya, dengan cepat Tao menyambar ponselnya dan melihat tulisan '_Kyungsoo Calling'_ di sana.

"Ya? Ada apa Kyungsoo?" sapa Tao langsung.

"Hei, Panda. Apa kau ada di rumah?"

Tao mengangguk kecil, "U-uhm! Ada apa?"

"Ah, kalau begitu aku dan Jongin ke rumahmu ya? Tunggu kami. Sampai nanti, Panda." Kyungsoo langsung memutus pembicaraan mereka.

Tao mengerutkan dahinya dan memandang ponselnya dengan bingung, "Kyungsoo kenapa ya?"

Tak lama kemudian, Kyungsoo dan Jongin pun tiba di rumah Tao. Ibu Tao pun langsung menyuruh mereka berdua untuk masuk ke kamar Tao.

"Hei, Tao." sapa Kyungsoo sambil berjalan menghampiri Tao.

Tao melempar komik yang dibacanya saat melihat Kyungsoo dan Jongin, "Ah, kalian sudah datang. Duduklah." Tao menepuk-nepuk karpet tebal tempat dia duduk, mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin untuk duduk.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin duduk di hadapan Tao.

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanya Tao dengan mata yang berbinar polos.

"Hmm, aku mau minta maaf padamu, Tao." kata Jongin.

"Minta maaf? Untuk apa?" tanya Tao bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Jongin terdiam melihat Tao, oh Tuhan kalau dia belum punya Kyungsoo dan Tao belum jadi milik Kris, bisa dipastikan Jongin akan menyerang makhluk manis di hadapannya sekarang juga.

"Jongin?" panggil Tao lagi karena Jongin hanya terdiam.

Kyungsoo menyikut Jongin keras, "Jangan berpikiran macam-macam atau kau akan tidur di luar malam ini." desis Kyungsoo dingin.

Jongin tersentak dan langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Ja-jangan begitu, Kyungie _Baby_. Aku tidak memikirkan hal yang macam-macam kok." kata Jongin sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Kyungsoo.

Tao semakin mengerutkan dahinya melihat tingkah Jongin dan Kyungsoo di hadapannya, 'Sebenarnya ada apa?' pikir Tao bingung.

Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Jongin yang masih menempel padanya, "Jadi begini, Tao. Jongin ingin minta maaf padamu soal kemarin. Lupakan saja kata-kata Jongin kemarin, dia tidak sungguh-sungguh kok. Kris sangat mencintaimu, dan apapun yang dia lakukan dengan mantan-mantannya dulu, Kris sudah menganggapnya sebagai masa lalu kok. Jadi, jangan marah padanya ya?" Kyungsoo mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Tao dengan pandangan memohon.

Tao mengangguk kecil, "Tapi kenapa kau yang menjelaskannya padaku? Kenapa bukan Kris _Gege_?"

"Kau kan sedang menghindari Kris sejak semalam, jadi Kris tidak bisa menghubungimu. Makanya dia meminta kami yang membujukmu." kata Kyungsoo lembut. Walaupun sebenarnya tidak seperti itu, semalam Kris menemui Jongin dan memarahinya habis-habisan. Apalagi setelah itu Tao mendiamkannya dan tentunya membuat sang naga semakin murka pada Jongin. Lalu Kris mengancam Jongin dan menyuruhnya untuk membujuk Tao agar memaafkan Kris. Jongin tentu saja langsung menyetujui tawaran itu daripada dirinya sekarat karena dihajar Kris.

Tao mengangguk-angguk kecil, "Lalu, dimana Kris _Gege_ sekarang?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Mungkin di kantornya, dia kan sibuk sekali."

Tao terdiam sebentar kemudian dia langsung berdiri dan membuka lemari pakaiannya.

"E-eh, kau mau apa, Tao?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Aku mau ke kantornya Kris-_ge_." Tao menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu lemari yang terbuka, "Kalian mau ikut?"

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sontak menggeleng.

.

.

.

.

Tao berjalan memasuki kantor milik Kris dengan langkah ringan. Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Kyungsoo dan Jongin, Tao memutuskan untuk langsung memaafkan Kris. Salahkan kepribadian polosnya yang membuatnya langsung memaafkan Kris tanpa pikir panjang.

Tao membalas sapaan beberapa pegawai Kris saat dirinya berjalan menuju ruangan Kris. Seluruh pegawai Kris memang sudah mengetahui hubungan di antara Kris dan Tao. Itu semua karena Kris yang cukup sering meninggalkan kantor karena Tao meneleponnya atau karena Tao merengek meminta Kris untuk datang menghampirinya.

Tao tiba di lantai paling atas kantor milik Kris, tempat kekasih tampannya itu bekerja. Tao tersenyum lebar dan menghampiri meja sekretaris Kris.

"Yixing-_ge_!" sapa Tao ceria pada sekretaris Kris, Yixing.

"Hei, Tao. Tumben kau datang kemari. Ada apa?" tanya Yixing lembut.

"Apa Kris-_ge_ ada?" tanya Tao.

Yixing mengangguk kecil, "Ya, dia ada di dalam. Mau kuberitahu padanya kalau kau datang?"

Tao menggeleng, "Tidak perlu. Aku langsung masuk saja. Boleh kan?"

Yixing mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Masuklah."

Tao tersenyum lebar, setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Yixing, Tao pun berjalan menghampiri ruangan Kris.

"Kris-_ge_!" pekik Tao ceria sambil membuka pintu.

Kris yang sedang sibuk dengan beberapa dokumen di hadapannya mendongak menatap Tao. "_Baby_? Ada apa?"

Tao menghampiri Kris dan berdiri di sebelahnya, "Aku datang mengunjungi _Gege_."

Kris menutup dokumen yang sedang dibacanya, dia menyingkirkan dokumen-dokumen itu kemudian menarik Tao untuk duduk di meja di hadapannya, sehingga Tao duduk di atas meja diantara kedua kaki Kris dan tubuhnya. "Kau sudah tidak marah padaku, hmm?"

Tao menggeleng imut, "Tidak, Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah menjelaskannya padaku."

Kris tersenyum –atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai – ke arah Tao, "Sungguh? Baguslah kalau begitu."

Kris terdiam menatap Tao yang masih memandangnya dan memasang senyuman polos. Pandangan Kris tertuju pada bibir kemerahan milik Tao, oh betapa dia ingin merasakan bibir itu. Kris berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Tao yang masih duduk di meja. Kris menumpukan kedua tangannya di samping kanan dan kiri Tao. "Tao," lirih Kris.

"Ya?" kata Tao malu-malu karena Kris berada sangat dekat dengannya.

"Apa tawaranmu kemarin masih berlaku?" tanya Kris sambil menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Tao.

"Tawaran apa?" tanya Tao bingung.

Kris tersenyum kecil, Tao bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Kris di wajahnya dan itu membuatnya sedikit merinding.

"Tawaran untuk menciummu." kata Kris santai.

"E-eh? I-itu –"

Namun sebelum Tao menyelesaikan kalimatnya Kris sudah memajukan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Tao.

Tao merasa jantungnya akan meledak sekarang juga. Astaga, demi Tuhan seorang Kris Wu menciumnya! Tao bergetar dan dia merasa sangat gugup, Tao meremas bagian depan jas Kris dengan keras. Sementara Kris masih sibuk mengulum bibir Tao perlahan-lahan.

"U-uummhh~" desah Tao pelan saat dia merasakan lidah Kris menjilat bibir bawahnya.

Kris semakin bersemangat karena mendengar desahan kecil Tao. Kris mulai melumat bibir Tao dengan penuh nafsu, dia memegang tengkuk Tao dan menarik pinggangnya mendekat. Kris menjilat bibir Tao berulang kali hingga Tao kembali mendesah dan membuka bibirnya, dan Kris tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, dengan cepat lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Tao dan menjilat segala yang bisa dijangkau lidahnya.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian, Tao memukul-mukul pundak Kris pelan. Astaga, dia butuh oksigen. Kris menciumnya seolah-olah tidak ada hari esok. Padahal ini ciuman pertama mereka.

Kris melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan menatap wajah Tao yang memerah dan tengah terengah-engah meraup oksigen. Kris merasakan sesuatu di bagian bawah tubuhnya mulai bangun hanya karena melihat wajah Tao yang terengah-engah.

Kris menyambar telepon yang ada di meja kerjanya dan menghubungi Yixing, "Yixing, batalkan jadwalku selama sisa hari ini. Dan jangan izinkan siapapun mendekati ruang kerjaku." kata Kris cepat dan langsung memutus teleponnya tanpa membiarkan Yixing mengucapkan apapun.

Kris kembali menatap Tao yang tengah menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan sebelah tangan.

"Kau bilang, kau ingin bukti kalau aku mencintaimu kan, _Baby_? Nah, sekarang aku akan membuktikannya." kata Kris sambil menyeringai mesum.

Dan setelahnya hanya suara desahan yang terdengar dari balik pintu ruang kerja Kris.

.

__Meanwhile__

Yixing hanya bisa menggerutu pelan sambil mengatur kembali jadwal atasannya itu, dan berusaha setengah mati mengacuhkan suara desahan samar yang terdengar dari pintu ruangan Kris. "Huh! Naga bodoh! Kalau mau malam pertama jangan di kantor dong!" gerutu Yixing.

**The End **

.

.

.

Hahaha, lagi-lagi sebuah _oneshoot_ yang berakhir dengan _absurd_ pada bagian akhirnya XD

Sebenarnya ini kubuat saat sedang berusaha membuat lanjutan _chapter_ untuk kedua ffku yang lain. Tapi ternyata yang ada hanyalah inspirasi untuk membuat ini.

Oke, aku sudah menyelesaikan dua _request_ dari _reader_ ya.

Untuk _**oraurus**_ dan _**Riszaaa**_, semoga kalian suka ya. Maaf kalau tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian ^^

.

.

.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena

Twitter : ** EvelynHyena**


End file.
